


【宁羞】一面之缘

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 情人犹如无聊点清晰地呈现对你那印象从前未对焦现在像热恋——容祖儿《一面之缘》
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 13





	【宁羞】一面之缘

  
01  
  
姜承録从床上爬起来，脑袋还晕晕乎乎得有点胀。他看了眼手机上的时间，过了大概三分钟才反应过来自己睡了多久。  
  
昨天夜里他去给宋义进过生日，不知不觉喝得迷迷瞪瞪的，回宿舍灌了两杯水就倒床上睡得人事不知。好在现在不怎么头疼，却一觉睡到了下午，早课也旷了，还错过了食堂开的时间。姜承録只好点了份外卖，宿醉之下脑子不太清醒，本来要去图书馆的计划也耽搁了。他不太想出门，在宿舍转了一圈，开了电脑。  
  
结果刚登上英雄联盟，还没等他决定是要打排位还是大乱斗，就收到了一条组队邀请。  
  
他盯着那个Luminousssss的ID，思考了很久这是谁。  
  
思考未果，他正准备把邀请叉掉，对面反倒是自己取消了。  
  
姜承録愣了一下，心里横生一股不爽。  
  
他在界面新出的皮肤上乱点一气，准备去打大乱斗发泄一下，却又看见那个ID又发来了一条双排邀请。这回他自己还没想明白，鼠标先挪了过去，点了确定。  
  
对方开了语音，清了清嗓子，问：“筛哥？”  
  
姜承録这个号是小号，他那个TheShy的账号在韩服上，一开始只有宋义进知道，管他喊shyshy。大部分人都不知道他这个外号，对面能这么叫他，或许是认识的人？  
  
声音听着也确实有一点耳熟的，但他真的想不起来是在什么时候认识了这个人。为了不显得更尴尬，他嗯了一声。  
  
隐隐约约听到对方麦里传来别人喊“宁王”，姜承録斟酌了一下，试探地叫了一声：“宁？”  
  
“……嗯？”对方慢了半拍才应声，所幸没问什么，“进吗？你玩什么位置？”  
  
姜承録依照自己的习惯选了上单和AD，眼见对方很是把五个位置排列组合了一遍，最终在打野和中单上点了确认。进了BP界面之后他一楼选，他犹豫了一下，点了卡莉斯塔。  
  
麦里提醒了他一句：“走上？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
姜承録犹豫了一下，鼠标又挪到了别的英雄上，却听到他的打野道：“你玩吧，我来上保你。”  
  
双排效果比他想象的效果好，但是宁打了两把说有事就下了。姜承録自己一个人单排进了一局，最终却点了放弃。  
  
他有点没搞清楚事态发展，现在脑子里还是懵的。  
  
所幸外卖到的电话来了，他放弃去思考这个宁到底是谁改为去楼下取外卖。结果上楼的时候差点撞到五楼转角突然冒出来的一个青年。青年人高马大的，两手迅捷地卡住他的腰让他没一头栽下去。手里外卖袋子晃了晃，所幸没撒。  
  
青年松了口气：“筛哥小心点儿啊，没事儿吧。”  
  
姜承録打量他两眼：AJ运动裤，宽大的印花牛仔外套。裁剪硬朗的版型，青年肩宽刚好撑了起来，显得足够潇洒。  
  
但他不认识。  
  
他只能接着对方的话茬说没事。然后青年赶时间一样，嘱咐了他两声看路，匆匆下了楼。  
  
姜承録今天第二次碰到这种莫名其妙认识他，他却不认识对方的情况，停在楼梯间想了半天。想到最后也没想到在哪里见过对方，却突然意识到青年叫他筛哥的那一声和游戏里的宁几乎一模一样。  
  
这俩是同一个人吧？  
  
02  
  
姜承録的猜想很快被证实。周末他被院里的人拉去看校内篮球赛，遥遥看到那天在楼梯间撞到的男生正在场下热身。男生长手长脚，穿着工院的队服和一双夸张抢眼的亮色篮球鞋，有一搭没一搭地热身。场边也不知道是谁大声喊了一声“高振宁”，姜承録便看到青年扬手朝出声的方向挥了挥，引得那一片的观众一阵口哨加起哄。连坐他旁边的韩王浩也会意笑了起来。  
  
姜承録有点好奇：“哥认识他吗？”  
  
他犹豫了一下，补充道：“宁？”  
  
“原来在健身房见过几次。后来他嫌太远懒得去就没怎么见到了，”韩王浩答，“啊，大课好像也有一起上过。”  
  
姜承録回想了一下自己为数不多去健身房慢跑的经历，依然对高振宁没什么印象。他越是找不到两人相识的起因，就越是抓心挠肝地好奇。于是他接着问：“他是……什么专业？”  
  
韩王浩这回倒是对他不同寻常的留意感到有点惊讶。但姜承録依然端着一副风轻云淡的表情，他也就当自己多心，答道：“电子信息吧……记得是这样的。和我一届的。”  
  
姜承録心不在焉地说了一声谢谢哥，在心里盘算：他是艺术生，学院和工院隔着十万八千里，上的通识课也不同。图书馆都分成两个，那到底是在哪里见到过啊？他有点抓狂。  
  
“你想认识他吗？义进哥和他关系很好啊，他们是室友，”韩王浩友情补充，“等义进哥回来了我们跟他说一声，比赛之后可以找他们去吃饭。”  
  
他们几个韩国留学生一起来的，但宋义进一到体育馆就去找了啦啦队里的褚钰，现在还没回来。  
  
姜承録想说不用，但没想到宋义进刚好挑着这个时间回到看台，韩王浩一点不犹豫：“义进哥，有空找宁他们一起吃个饭吧？也带上承録。”  
  
这下他是没法再说不去了。含糊应了一声，转头去看场上已经开始的比赛。他不太懂篮球，但也能看出来高振宁在场上风格格外激进，过人传球投篮都险而又险，看着也格外地爽，加上观众配合，秀成功了就嚎，秀失败了就嘘，显出一股风流的帅气。  
  
姜承録被气氛感染，也跟着人潮有样学样地喝起彩来。尤其是在赢比赛之后高振宁绕场跑了一圈，边跑边给自己拍巴掌庆祝。人群一阵哄笑，姜承録也笑了起来，举高了胳膊给他鼓掌，眼睛盯在他身上，顺着他的步伐画了一个圆。  
  
03  
  
约饭定在一家新开的年糕火锅店，这是在姜承録执意不想要火锅后百般妥协出的结果。他们到的早一点，篮球队的还要冲澡换衣服，说让他们先点菜。  
  
结果等他们进了店，刚走到桌边，高振宁就猛地扭头打了个喷嚏。  
  
跟他同队的立刻开始嘲笑他：“宁王你别又生病了啊？”  
  
高振宁有点尴尬，嘟嘟囔囔半是抱怨半是辩解：“不是，这也太辣了啊，香倒是挺香的。”  
  
声音委委屈屈的，完全看不出场上那股狠厉的劲儿，陪着快一米九的个子甚至有点反差之下的可爱。他被朋友搡了一下：“你往那边儿烟少的地方坐。”说着指了指姜承録身边的空位。  
  
高振宁也没反抗，半道儿上韩王浩跟他打了个招呼，顺势给他介绍：“这是姜承録，我的学弟，学东亚艺术的。”  
  
“我俩认识……见过，就前天老宋过生日的时候，”高振宁边拉椅子坐下边回他话，扭头对姜承録笑了一下，“但不知道你学艺术的。”  
  
原来是宋义进过生日的时候见过的啊！  
  
姜承録心里几个刷屏大字。他想了好久终于找到答案，却不是自己想出来的，而是被对方无心间一语道破，仿佛猜了个谜底就是字面意思的脑筋急转弯一样，心情一股戛然而止的酸爽。  
  
连他跟高振宁接话的时候都带上了点不自觉的失落。搞得高振宁犹豫了一下，看了看旁边好像没人注意，压低了声音跟他说：“筛哥，你是不是那天跟我说过你学啥的啊，那天我可能喝多了没记清楚，真不是故意的。”  
  
语气诚恳得可以，姜承録都有点不好意思，心想没有啊是我把见过你这件事忘掉了。他有点莫名地紧张，脸上飞红，小声说没关系，说完才意识到这是坐实了高振宁把他的专业忘了，但根本应当是反过来的啊。  
  
现在解释也更尴尬，他只能顾左右而言他，突兀地另起话题：“有空……要不要，双排？”  
  
“那我还能说不吗，”高振宁答应得痛快，“你那个剑魔，好狠，对面四个人就眼睁睁看着你那个Q，太猛了。躲都躲不了。”  
  
姜承録被他夸得高兴，像被捋顺了毛，跟着高振宁聊东聊西。他讲中文语速不快，高振宁次次耐心听着他说话，偶尔从锅里捞出来一块鱼豆腐，纠结地看着盘子的红汤嘟囔：“这辣不辣啊，咋看着这么红呢。”  
  
姜承録咬着一块芝士年糕偷笑，怂恿他：“宁，吃。”

高振宁怂了：“不吃不吃。”  
  
姜承録没放弃，轻轻撞了他肩膀一下让他尝一口。  
  
高振宁逗他：“哎，我就不吃。”  
  
他看了眼姜承録的盘子，从锅里又夹了块鱼豆腐放过去，道：“我不吃，你吃。”  
  
姜承録笑了他一声，但还是夹起来吃了，辣汤都没有沥干净，他吃进嘴里也轻轻抽了一口气。姜承録本来皮肤就白，吃辣之后显得尤其嘴唇殷红饱满，脸上带着薄红，眼睛又亮又润。  
  
04  
  
姜承録上一次谈恋爱还是两年前，经历了够久的“单身也挺好”的阶段，近期受宋义进的狗粮刺激，产生了一种微妙的“好像有点想找个男朋友”的心态。  
  
也算不上有多强烈的愿望，或者是有了喜欢的对象，更多的是怀念恋爱当中那种能够放松地撒娇犯懒的骄纵感觉。  
  
是以，近期他被高振宁照顾得有点蠢蠢欲动。  
  
高振宁似乎有那种乐于照顾人的老好人性格，姜承録偶然还见到他给在计算机房睡着的朋友盖外套。两个人平常交集也不多，他提醒自己别想太多，但次次高振宁出现的时机都太恰好。顺路帮他跑个腿抱一打画纸过来，又捎了一杯奶茶；英雄联盟里看到都在线就月着打两把，到了饭点依着他口味点了外卖，把他从宿舍叫出来，找了楼道里一间小自习室吃饭。做得好像比普通朋友多一点，但不经意间问起来，对方又只坦然答一句：“我刚饿了，想着你也没吃呢，就一块儿点了。”  
  
高振宁穿着件宽松的T-恤，锁骨上搭着一根细细的黑绳。他背着光，隐约能看出漂亮的线条，宽肩窄腰，长而有力的手指。  
  
他问：“周末我几个哥们去游戏城，筛哥一起来不？”  
  
姜承録想答应，开口前先看到了身边堆着的草稿图纸。他一下就想起来自己的死线了，只能遗憾地说：“有项目交。”  
  
高振宁看起来比他还觉得遗憾，大声叹了口气，感同身受得坦荡，道：“如果你要是想换换脑子出来转转，跟我说啊。来试试，你要是不喜欢，提前走也成。”  
  
最后姜承録还是没去成，他画图有点完美主义，越画感觉缺得越多。等他12点扫描完画稿交完作业，反而亢奋地睡不着。想了想，开了游戏。  
  
他分段高，排得慢一点。还没有进去，就听见有人轻轻敲门。  
  
高振宁拎着个外卖袋子，讨赏一般的语气：“给你带了点宵夜。”  
  
姜承録心里一下子就软了，不知道说什么好。抿着嘴手指偷偷拧了一下，按着上唇也没忍住笑意，只好有点害羞地笑着说：“啊……谢谢。”  
  
没想到高振宁还不只带了一杯黑糖珍珠牛奶，他往外卖的纸袋里摸了摸，抓出一只被他手掌衬托地迷你地可爱的加菲猫玩偶，神态自然：“今儿抓娃娃抓到的，你没去成，这个就送你吧。”  
  
05  
  
姜承録给宋义进发消息：“哥，我想谈恋爱了。”  
  
宋义进：“我知道啊。”  
  
姜承録酝酿了半天，没好意思直说，开始暗示：“如果可以的话，哥可以帮个忙吗？”  
  
宋义进秒回，还带着三个问号：“你有目标了？？？”  
  
姜承録想装云淡风轻，实际上每个字都打得小心，最后发了欲盖弥彰的一句：“我觉得，高振宁好像人还不错。哥你觉得呢？”  
  
宋义进很久没回，姜承録忐忑半天，末了收到一句：“宁王跟我说他有喜欢的人了。”  
  
姜承録摔了手机，恨恨骂了一声西八。他也不能说是特别难过，但是心里怅然若失，像是期待了很久的一个小惊喜不过是个赝品，他怀着自信试探着想确认什么，却发现是个漂亮的幻影。  
  
夜里他难得做梦，终于梦见当时宋义进过生日时他和高振宁的第一面是怎样的。派对里人很多，他喝了酒，KTV包间的光线又暗，他其实没看清宋义进跟他介绍的那个人长什么样。他想起来当时他看着宋义进和褚钰有点羡慕，嘟囔了一句“我也好想谈恋爱啊”，然后宋义进就领了个蛮高的男生过来。  
  
两个人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，姜承録怀揣着一种微妙地挑剔的心态，觉得高振宁没有长得很帅，而且衣品有点糟糕。对方说自己学电脑的，好像能解释穿衣太宽松一点不显身材这件事了。当时他醉意上头，没头没脑炫耀了一句：“我打LOL很厉害。”  
  
对方也没生气，接着他的话题聊下去，他甚至还报了ID，最后发现两个人住一栋宿舍，被高振宁送了回去。第二天他醒过来把一切忘了个干净，打开电脑却收到了游戏邀请。  
  
姜承録被闹钟吵起来，梦朦朦胧胧在脑海里几丛剪影。他兴致不高。他没想到对一个人的第一印象和后来的感觉能差那么多。当时他要是没喝那么多，可能现在已经在恋爱关系中了。  
  
这天他本来和高振宁约着去图书馆，他坐在桌前却只犯困，书看不进去，翻页的声音让他心里烦躁。  
  
高振宁关心他：“筛哥没睡好？”  
  
说着把外套团成一团给他弄了个枕头，说：“你趴着睡会儿吧，饭点儿了我叫你。”  
  
姜承録接过他的衣服，裹在手上没动，呆呆发了会儿楞，冷不防打了一记直球：“我昨天，在想你喜欢谁。”  
  
高振宁转到一半的笔停了，扭身看着他，神色认真，同样回了一记直球，低声答道：  
  
“你啊。”  
  
  



End file.
